Use of cordless power tools has increased dramatically in recent years. Cordless power tools provide the ease of a power assisted tool with the convenience of cordless operation. Conventionally, cordless tools have been driven by Permanent Magnet (PM) brushed motors that receive DC power from a battery assembly or converted AC power. In a PM brushed motor, commutation is achieved mechanically via a commutator and a brush system. By contrast, in a brushless DC motor, commutation is achieved electronically by controlling the flow of current to the stator windings. A brushless DC motor includes a rotor for providing rotational energy and a stator for supplying a magnetic field that drives the rotor. Comprising the rotor is a shaft supported by a bearing set on each end and encircled by a permanent magnet (PM) that generates a magnetic field. The stator core mounts around the rotor maintaining an air-gap at all points except for the bearing set interface. Included in the air-gap are sets of stator windings that are typically connected in either a three-phase wye or Delta configuration. Each of the windings is oriented such that it lies parallel to the rotor shaft. Power devices such as MOSFETs are connected in series with each winding to enable power to be selectively applied. When power is applied to a winding, the resulting current in the winding generates a magnetic field that couples to the rotor. The magnetic field associated with the PM in the rotor assembly attempts to align itself with the stator generated magnetic field resulting in rotational movement of the rotor. A control circuit sequentially activates the individual stator coils so that the PM attached to the rotor continuously chases the advancing magnetic field generated by the stator windings. A set of sense magnets coupled to the PMs in the rotor assembly are sensed by a sensor, such as a Hall Effect sensor, to identify the current position of the rotor assembly. Proper timing of the commutation sequence is maintained by monitoring sensors mounted on the rotor shaft or detecting magnetic field peaks or nulls associated with the PM.
Conventionally, power switches are provided within the power tool in close proximity to the motor or within the handle. Electronics including a controller for controlling the power devices are also provided within the handle or in the vicinity of the motor. A trigger switch assembly is also provided, preferable on the handle where it is easy for the user to engage. The controller is coupled to both the trigger assembly and the power devices and regulates the flow of power through the power devices based on the input from the trigger assembly. All the connectivity between these modules requires substantial wiring. Also, since the power devices generate a considerable amount of heat, they should be arranged within the power tool to transfer heat away from the power devices effectively.